Look At What The Tide Brought In
by nyanphadora
Summary: It's been a over a year since the war and the Golden Trio is going on their first Auror test with the guidance of Severus Snape. Too bad the muggle aeroplane crashes, the trio is separated, and is left to survive wandless, lost, and alone. SNAMIONE.AU.
1. Prologue

Hullo, this is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it! As you probably guessed already, I own nothing of this fanfiction, but everything you don't recognize. All the characters belong to Jo Rowling and I'm just using them for a bit of non-profitable fun! (:

Also, one more thing before we start: in the book you know how Harry gives that entire speech to Voldemort about how Snape was really on Dumbledore's side…. Well, yeah. I'm using the book version SINCE THE STUPID MOVIES DIDN'T INCLUDE THAT SHIT. Just to make sure nobody is confused….. Anyways enough of this here's the fic:

OH WAIT.

One more thing.

The fic will most likely be 5ish chapters long, but they will be 1,000 words minimum. The rating may go up too. Snamione smut. Don't like? Don't read. _I_ personally live for this stuff.

Now without further a due:

Prologue

'He's still breathing' Hermione whispered. 'Quick, the bezoar!' Harry handed her the bezoar and she placed it in the man's mouth. 'He'll live.' She said. Together the three of them lifted the dying man with a levitation charm and carried him up to the ruined castle to be in the care of Madame Pomfrey.

On their way up to the castle, everyone uninjured and injured made a path for Snape to float through. There were whispers and people bowed their heads in respect for Snape and the trio.

'Everything he showed me, how he loved my mother for all these years. How do you think he'll handle everything when he wakes up?' Harry wondered out loud.

'Who knows? It's Snape we're talking here.' Ron muttered as they moved through the path of people.

'He thought he would die.' Harry said. 'He's going to hate all this attention.'

They entered the Great Hall and Harry couldn't bear to look at all the dead bodies. Everyone they sacrificed, all for the 'greater good'. Madame Pomfrey saw them from a distance and ran over taking Snape who was in critical condition from them.

'Oh Merlin, it's a miracle he's still alive' she breathlessly muttered and she bustled away with Snape floating next to her.

A year and a half had passed since the war, but the paparazzi never ceased. They were all determined to get an interview with 'Hero Professor Severus Snape'. Nobody had yet succeeded and nobody ever would. Funny enough, Snape was finally happy. He didn't have to fake anything anymore, besides his cruel, snarky outside demeanor of course. He had dropped his post at Hogwarts and was an auror, taking over Moody's old position. The trio was now constantly under his watch and guide. Nothing had really changed between them; he remained as snarky as before, just as Granger remained as persistent, Harry as brave and the Weasley dungerhead as annoying.


	2. The Crash

'No wands?' Ronald Weasley exclaimed.

'No wands.' Snape said coolly confirming Ronalds outrage. The rest of the group seemed unfazed by this sudden news, but Ron was dumbstruck. Ron Weasley had used and been around magic his entire life, Harry and Hermione grew up with muggles so leaving magic for a few weeks was not a huge predicament for them. The trio and Severus as their guide were going on their first auror test. They had to live among muggles, without magic for two weeks. They would be taking a plane to an unknown continent and have to adapt to their new surroundings and disguise themselves as average muggle folk. Severus who too had to go wandless to set an example would be evaluating them.

'We will be leaving tomorrow.' Snape proclaimed. That was Hermione's turn to be outraged.

'But Professor, we've had no time to study the different cultures of muggles all around the globe and what they are accustomed to.'

'Exactly, Ms Granger,' Snape said and with that he left the room for them to absorb what he had told them.

Hermione arrived back to her quarters that night after an intense afternoon of duel training to pack. She was tired to the core and realized she had no idea of what she would need. The climate zone had not been specified, nor could she transfigure her clothes when they arrived if she packed wrong. They could be transferred anywhere from Northern Russia to Egypt.

'Fuck. This is going to be harder than I expected.'

'Now, Ms. Granger, I didn't know you were one to curse.'

Hermione jumped out of her skin and instinctively whipped around and brought her wand behind her to her victims' throat. Professor Snape chuckled.

'Yes, you've been taught well. Now, if you don't mind please remove your wand from my throat.'

'I'm so sorry Professor Snape!' Hermione Granger said and immediately went into her 'chronic apologizing' mode, because she was still too intimidated by the mysterious man to chastise him about the importance of knocking before entering.

'It's fine, I just came here to remind you that we are to leave at six am sharp you shall wait outside your door and wait for me to come collect you along with the two other dungerheads.'

Hermione nodded. 'Would you like a cup of tea, Professor?' She asked meekly.

'No thank you, Ms. Granger. I don't want to spend your precious packing time.' He said and he left her room.

Hermione disappointedly went to pack. She still was still so intrigued by her former potions master. There was so much more to him than met the eye. So much more than what they knew. Hermione opened up her lingerie drawer and took out two weeks' worth of undergarments. Then she went to the bathroom and took out her toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss and mouthwash. She was done with the essentials. Hermione sighed in frustration.

'Hell with it, I'll just bring some muggle money and trade it in at the bank for whatever their currency is.' She muttered quietly and crawled into bed. Sleep didn't come, though. Typical Hermione Granger worried about where they were going and decided to do some research, regardless of her drooping eyelids. She went over to her laptop computer which she had become so dependent on, muggle technology never ceased to amaze her.

Before she knew it, it was 3am. She had read about every single continents basic culture and climate. She was sure the test would have nothing to do with a culture similar to their own so she spent more time on the Middle East, African, and Asian countries. Hermione called it a night and crawled into bed, hoping the others did some research of their own.

Her alarm went off at 5:30am and Hermione rolled out of bed and started to get ready. At precisely 6:00am there was a knock on her door.

'It was rather nice of you to knock this time, Professor' Hermione greeted him.

Professor Snape ignored her comment and picked up her bag instead. The pair walked down the hall and picked up Ron and Harry.

'Hey Mione' Ron said while in the midst of a yawn. 'Professor Snape.' He added and nodded curtly in Snapes direction.

'Morning, Hermione.' Harry said walking up behind Ron 'Good morning Professor Snape' he added politely.

Snape as usual ignored the boy and went down the hall.

'Our taxi is waiting.' He said and he picked up Hermione's bags again.

The trio followed Snape down the hall and into the taxi cab. It was a tight fit. Snape sat in the front while Harry, Ron, and Hermione all squeezed into the back seat bench. There was not much conversation on the way there; everyone was still half asleep and thirty minutes later they arrived at Heathrow Airport, London. Ron and Harry were ironically spellbound by the muggle ways (having never seen an airport before).

'Just imagine if we brought Arthur Weasley here.' Hermione muttered. She saw in the corner of her eye Snape's mouth twitch in an upward grin, but it stopped before it reached his eyes. Snape gave them their tickets.

'We're going to Auckland, New Zealand?' Hermione said gleefully.

They checked in at the counter, produced their documents, fill up forms and got boarding cards. Then they deposited their luggage. The entire time Ron and Harry were over the moon ecstatic. Especially when it was time to have their items x-rayed. Ron argued with the guard with why he had to take off his shoes.

'We haven't even arrived and he's failing already.' Snape jeered. Ron overheard Snape and his ears turned scarlet.

Hermione as a child always traveled the world with her parents so this procedure was nothing new to her. She wondered if traveling by muggle plane was something new to Snape as well. The foursome went to their assigned terminal- terminal 3 and waited to board the plane.

'Whats this?' Ron asked excitedly pointing at a payphone.

'That would be a payphone, Weasley.' The potions master sneered and Hermione muffled a snort.

'What does it do?' Ron asked just as enthused.

'Remember when you called me back in third year at the Durselys?' Harry said grinning.

Rons ears went pink at the memory 'Yeah.' He said.

'Well, muggles, use it to call each other.'

'All passengers on flight number BA012 row 45-40 please proceed on board.' The flight attendant announced.

'Oh look that's us!' Hermione exclaimed.

Together the four of them got in line and waited for the flight attendants to take their tickets and let them on the plane.

'We're flying up in the air on _that_?' Ron asked terrified pointing at the huge white aeroplane, which engine was roaring loudly.

'Yes, Ronald.' Hermione said patiently.

'Mione can I sit with you?' Ron asked, white as a sheet.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Fine.' But she smiled at him, nonetheless. Harry looked at Hermione desperately, that meant Harry had to sit with Snape. Snape seemed to realize this too because he scowled in Harry's direction. Even after all this time the two never really could get off on the right foot. 'Maybe this aeroplane ride could prove different' Hermione hopelessly thought.

'Hermione we're going up!' Ron shrieked. Severus looked across the aisle and saw the Weasley boy grasping Hermione's arm and hyperventilating. He looked beside him and sensed that Potter was slightly nervous too, but he tried not to show it. This was not Severus's first time on an aeroplane and from the looks of it not Ms. Granger's either. She looked at Ron with a bemused expression and patted his leg lightly.

'It's fine, Ron.' She said gently trying to reassure him, but Ron was pale as a ghost.

'_At least Potter can handle himself_.' Severus thought.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached three thousand feet.' The flight attendant said through the intercom and the button indicating you could unbuckle your seat belt flashed.

'WE'RE THREE-THOUSAND FEET UP IN THE AIR?' Ron roared and if was possible his face went even paler.

'Ronald Weasley, calm yourself you are not three years old, anymore.' Hermione scolded sternly. At that comment Weasley's ears got some color back into them, but it didn't reach anywhere else; the boy was still pale as a ghost. Hermione looked left and met Severus's eye 'this is going to be a long flight' her eyes seemed to say. He nodded in return.

Nearly twelve hours later they arrived at their first stop: Changi airport in Singapore. Ron nearly kissed the ground when they got off the plane.

'That was the worst experience of my life.' Ron said melodramatically when they landed.

'To think a war hero's greatest weakness is flying…' Harry teased lightly.

The four of them repeated the document process had an hour to kill before their flight took off, again.

'You know we still have ten hours before we reach Auckland.' Hermione told them. Snape nodded, Ron groaned, and Harry stayed quiet knowing he still had ten Snape filled hours ahead of him.

They got back on the plane after an hour and were ready to take off again. Ron seemed less jittery, but he was still white as a sheet.

'Bloody hell 'Mione, here we go again.' He moaned as they flew up into the air. Ron eventually calmed down and fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder. They flew for five hours without disturbances, but then suddenly the plane went dead silent.

'We have an emergency. We need everyone to put on their oxygen masks.' The flight attendant said anxiously through the intercom system. Ron paled more than ever before.

'Merlin, we are going to die.' He whispered. 'Hermione, I just want you to know more than anything I lov-'

'Ronald, hurry put on your oxygen mask! We will not die.' Hermione said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

'HERMIONE, I LOVE YOU!' Ron yelled for the entire panicking plane to hear and he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione was dumbstruck she never felt that way about Ron.

'Ron, this is not the time.' Hermione tried weakly, but the damage was done he saw it in her eyes; the way they flickered in Snape's direction.

'You don't love me.' He stated dumbly. His eyes welled up in tears. 'You love him!' He said angrily pointing at Harry.

'No, Ron I do love you, just not in the same way you love me.' Hermione whispered, but the damage was done. 'And I don't love Ha-' Hermione was cut off by the flight attendants disconcerted voice.

'Ladies and gentlemen if you please put on your oxygen masks! We are going through an enormous change in air pressure!'

Ron struggled to try and put on the oxygen mask and when Hermione tried to help him he yanked his hand away from hers.

'Don't touch me!' He snarled, angry tears were streaming down his face.

'Ron , look… I'm sorry.' Hermione sobbed.

'Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? Those sitting near the emergency exits I need you to open the-'

The flight attendant never got to finish her sentence because there was a sudden crash and then screams. All the lights went out and the aeroplane split in half. This was no ordinary plane crash. This was an obvious Death Eater attack.

'JUMP!' Snape yelled.

The four of them along with many others jumped off the plane and into the water, directly below. Too bad that wasn't it; the Death Eaters weren't finished with their fun. Curses were flying in every direction, killing many of the confused and scared muggles.

'WHO'S BLOODY EFFING IDEA WAS IT FOR US TO GO WANDLESS?' Ron yelled.

Nobody got a chance to answer, there was a giant 'BANG' and the aeroplane exploded. Pieces of burning metal detonated in every direction. Everyone dived into the depths of the water hoping for it to protect them from the hot scorching flames and burning metal. Death Eaters continued to swarm around them like buzzing bee's killing off muggles. They didn't notice the trio and Snape in their midst or they would have attacked straightaway. Then slowly everything started to fade around them; the Death Eaters were erasing all signs of an attack. It slowly sunk into Hermione. _'All the missing muggle reports, the Death Eaters were causing them, simply for their own amusement.' _She panicked. Nobody would know they were even missing. Her thoughts were disoriented as she was flung to the side by a chunk of an aeroplane wing. There was a burning pain in her left side. Then she saw the Death Eaters swoop lower on their brooms and pick up many of the remaining muggles and Ron and fly off into the sky.

'RON!' She yelled hopelessly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the burning in her left side was unbearable. She started to swim in the direction the brooms went, but then she saw the Death Eaters fly back. Before Hermione knew it she was snatched up into the air and was draped over a broom. They flew higher and higher and farther and farther from the base of the attack then she was harshly dropped into the ocean.

There was not a soul in sight. Hermione started swimming trying to regain a sense of direction. It was hopeless the waves were tossing and turning in every single direction. She took off her clothes and tried her best to wandlessly transfigure her clothes into a boat. In result she was left with a round board. She transfigured her socking into fins and was left only wearing her bra and underwear. She sighed.

'It's better than nothing, I guess.' She muttered and she started swimming. The sun had been burning down on her nearly bare back all day. She felt she was badly burnt, but that happened to be the least of her problems. The sun was finally going down, but Hermione wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. She continued to swim throughout the night and watched as the sun rose, waiting for the onslaught of heat to begin.

Throughout the day the sun scorched her nakedness and she felt raw all over. The salt hurt her wounds and her skin cracked, but then a miracle came. Clouds drifted in front of the ruthless sun and then rain fell. Rain caressed her raw skin. She lapped it up like cat, milk. She laughed in glee. There was nothing more blissful than that moment. For hours she was soaked to the bone in tranquil rain. Then of course her luck ran out. She was caught in a horrible storm. Rain pelted her and giant ocean waves crushed her. She was freezing cold and just wanted to die, nonetheless she kept on fighting like the warrior she was. The night came, again and Hermione felt more lifeless than ever before.

Hermione woke up hours later and she saw what she thought was a mirage: land. She swam endlessly for hours; every stroke brought her closer to land. Exhaustion consumed her whole, but she didn't give up. Then nearing the shore a colossal wave crushed her. She revolved off her board and was smashed hard against the sea floor. Coral dug deep into her thigh and blood gushed out of the slash in her skin. The salt water scorched her wound and Hermione cried out in pure agony. She climbed back upon her board and fatigued and wounded continued the seemingly endless journey to land.

Hours later she crawled up the beach and collapsed unconscious onto the warm sand.

Her excursion to land had ended.

Okay, so that was the first chapter. I doubt any of the other chapters will be this long in length…. Anyways, if you like it please review! If you don't like it review all the same and tell me what to fix! All constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

xx

Agent P

P.S. All these flight statistics are legit in case you were wondering…


End file.
